Um sonho perverso
by Jude Melody
Summary: Havia uma beldade em seu sonho. Uma beldade pela qual ele nutria um desejo profundo e secreto.


No sonho, a bela mulher loira que ele vira naquele filme de ação no silêncio das três horas da madrugada despia-se lentamente diante de seus olhos, abrindo um sorriso provocante. O tecido descia por sua pele branca de forma sensual, realçando seus traços frágeis e femininos.

Leorio pode ver suas mãos erguendo-se diante de seus olhos, os dedos esticando-se e encolhendo-se, desejando, ansiando tocar aquele corpo escultural. A mulher jogou a cabeça para o lado, piscando seus olhos castanhos de cílios longos e movendo os lábios finos pintados de vermelho.

"Deixe-me tocar seus seios." ele pensava, mexendo os dedos com uma urgência cada vez mais acentuada "Deixe-me ajudá-la a tirar essas roupas."

Os pensamentos pervertidos preenchiam sua mente, enchendo-o de desejo e calor. Aproximou-se da mulher, e ela lhe abriu um sorriso travesso. Como era provocante!

"Deixe-me abraçar você. Deixe-me beijar você. Deixe-me arrancar-lhe suspiros!" pensava o Hunter, louco, desesperado para alcançar aquela doce beldade.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção...

E o sonho mudou.

"Minha querida." pensou, abraçando aquela mulher maravilhosa.

Ele ouviu uma risada e ergueu a cabeça para olhar aquele rostinho que se escondia em seu peito. O que viu fez seu coração disparar.

Os cabelos loiros ainda estavam ali, mas batiam acima dos ombros. Os olhos castanhos ainda estavam ali, mas tinham cílios mais curtos. Os lábios finos ainda estavam ali, mas não estavam mais pintados de vermelho.

E, definitivamente, Leorio sentia falta do volume encostando em seu corpo na altura do peito.

"Mas para onde foram os seios da minha beldade?"

\- Leorio?

Kurapika encarava-o com olhos chocolate preocupados. Seus traços, tão femininos e delicados, davam-lhe um aspecto triste. Leorio deu um passo para trás.

\- O que foi, Leorio? – perguntou o Kuruta, e a mágoa que preenchia sua voz fez o coração do mais velho transbordar de tristeza.

\- Eu não...

Onde estava a sua loira? Onde estava aquela mulher linda com lábios vermelhos e seios enormes? Onde...

\- Leorio.

Agora a voz parecia com raiva. Kurapika mirava-o com um olhar denso. Escarlate.

"Ele vai me matar?" pensou o Hunter, lembrando-se de um homem grande e feio que há muito cruzara o caminho do jovem Kuruta.

Para sua surpresa, o rosto de Kurapika começou a se contorcer, e lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos incandescentes.

\- Kurapika! – chamou, alarmado – Kurapika, eu não...

O jovem loiro estava magoado. Arrasado, talvez. E a culpa era de Leorio.

\- Eu não quis...

Ele eliminou a distância entre os dois, tomando aquele rostinho lindo em suas mãos. Kurapika fechou os olhos no mesmo instante e inclinou a cabeça levemente para trás, oferecendo-lhe os lábios.

O Hunter mais velho não hesitou. Tomou aqueles lábios para si, beijando-os como se aquele fosse o último ato de sua vida. O gosto salgado das lágrimas dominou sua boca.

"Eu sou tão... perverso." pensou, sentindo-se imensamente culpado.

Quando o beijo finalmente acabou, Kurapika encarou-o com olhos manhosos, mansos, chocolate. Mas, por algum motivo, Leorio preferia o olhar de fogo, o olhar de raiva, sangue e mágoa. Ele preferia os olhos escarlates.

Aquele olhar tenro, aquele castanho profundo era mais do que podia suportar. Aquela confiança, aquele carinho, aquele amor... Todas aquelas coisas o consumiam, oprimiam sua alma impura.

Kurapika segurou uma de suas mãos fortes com as mãos delicadas e femininas. As mesmas mãos com que manuseava sua corrente assassina.

E Leorio sentia-se preso por essa corrente.

"Vamos." pensou "Você me tem agora. Sou apenas seu. O que quer fazer comigo?"

O Kuruta abriu os olhos de novo, e eles estavam vermelhos. Não de raiva. Não de mágoa.

De desejo.

Leorio não teve dúvidas. Tomou aqueles lábios finos com os seus outra vez. Mas, desta vez, Kurapika enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, determinado a não soltá-lo mais. Seus dedos acariciaram os cabelos negros espetados.

Leorio fechou os olhos e abraçou o jovem loiro pela cintura. Trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Tocou suas roupas. Como fazia mesmo para tirar aqueles tecidos?

O sonho foi interrompido de forma brutal. Leorio olhou em volta, assustado. Ouvira alguma coisa! Estava certo disso! Mas logo descobriu que era apenas a garrafa de cerveja que caíra no chão, espalhando vidro para todos os lados. O Hunter suspirou.

\- Que bagunça. – resmungou consigo mesmo.

A televisão ainda estava ligada. Ele provavelmente caíra no sono no sofá da sala enquanto assistia a algum filme. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram agora.

Agachado no chão, juntando os cacos maiores com o auxílio da luz frágil do aparelho que zumbia baixinho, lembrou-se de seu sonho e da perversidade que o preenchia.

"Acho que estou ficando louco." pensou.

Ele fechou os olhos por um breve instante e visualizou um rosto delicado e feminino.

Os cabelos loiros ainda estavam ali, mas batiam acima dos ombros. Os olhos castanhos ainda estavam ali, mas tinham cílios mais curtos. Os lábios finos ainda estavam ali, mas não estavam mais pintados de vermelho.

Ah, droga...

Leorio estava enrascado.


End file.
